What Did We Just Do?
by PercyPotterGames46
Summary: It was an accident that they met. They knew nothing of each other's worlds but somehow got caught up in a bad situation. They were just trying to bring a beloved person back from the dead, not an evil dark wizard. I'm really bad at summaries sorry. Rated T for swearing. Contain HP and PJO couples.
1. Chapter 1: It was just supposed to be

**So hi. This is my first fanfiction. I have been working on it for a while now and am finally posting it. Im really excited for other people to read it and can't wait to see your reactions. If there are any things that you would like me to add to it such as a character or place or something please tell me. I have prewritten a lot of chapters but would love to get your feedback on how to fix things or anything. Please if you could keep all negative thoughts to yourself that would be great unless you seriously think it will help me write the story better thanks. At the end of each chapter I will be adding songs that helped me write this chapter or im just obsessed with right now. One of my favorite fanfic writers does this (Another Wise Girl xx check her out her stories are the best!) and I love it. I tried to get all my spelling and grammer and stuff right but im not perfect so if it isn't either Im sorry. **

**ya so anyway some warnings before you read this:**

**1.) There is some minor swearing in this story so if you dont like that well idk read over it or something **

**2.) i am a Solangelo shipper so if you dont like that sry**

**3.) this story take places after HOO and Deathly Hallows and I'm making the timelines in the 21st century because it just makes more sense to me**

**4.) and last but not least you should know that Harry Potter and friends are rounding up death eaters when this starts so ya (idk why that is important i just feel like you should know that**

**Anyway enjoy the first chapter of my story "What Did We Just Do?"**

* * *

**Ch. 1: It Was Just Supposed To Be A Nice Walk In The Woods...**

**Percy's POV:**

I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, I swear. Especially not some random mortals, well maybe not some random mortals. They were obviously powerful but not demigods. Anyway you're probably wondering who I'm talking about…

**3 ½ hours earlier**

It was a nice, sunny day, well it almost always was at Camp Half-Blood but whatever. Annabeth and I had decided to take a walk in the woods, yes I know we probably shouldn't have gone into the woods but we're like the most powerful demigods of our time, so why not? Anyway we were just walking around and talking… and then this happened. "Annabeth your transferring to Goode High for senior year with me right?" I asked her. "Well I think so, I just need my school to transfer the paperwork and stuff, but then yeah probably." (**A/N: I know this conversation is bad I just needed a filler.) **"What do you…" BAM! We heard a loud noise and immediately turned around. Now I must tell you, I'm not a fan of loud noises or people coming out of nowhere, what happens next is a normal reaction for a scared son of Poseidon. Unfortunately, for the people that had just appeared it was not good. We had conveniently been right on top of the camp's pipe lines, which are of course filled with water. The pipes then exploded and with my fright and shock controlling the water, the ground exploded and water created a huge hurricane-like situation for the people across from us. And you guessed it… knocked them out. Now the situation would have been funny if it was Connor, Travis, Leo, or even Jason, but it wasn't them so… yeah. "Oh shit Percy! What did you do!?" Annabeth shouted at me. "I honestly have no idea, they just scared me!" Annabeth and I ran over to these people that I had knocked out and turned them over. "Wait, who are these people?" "I have no clue but we gotta help them! I mean we are the one who put them in this state!" "Okay, okay. I have no idea how to help them. You run back to camp and get Will and Nico, assuming they are together. Then bring them back here ASAP." "Roger that, be back in 10."

I ran as fast as I could and went straight to the infirmary, cause that's most likely where Will and Nico are. I burst through the doors and started yelling, "WILL… NICO, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Well at least that's what I was trying to say, I was totally out of breath. Luckily Will was only across the room and had witnessed my dramatic entrance. Will turned to me and said, "What? What's wrong? Is it Annabeth? Is she in trouble? Did something attack you?" By this point I could mostly talk so I told him, "No Annabeth's fine but some other people may not be!" I quickly told him about the three people I had accidentally knocked out. "Well what are we waiting for? We gotta go! We can grab Neeks on our way. He's just taking a nap in his cabin. Come on!" We then ran off.

We sprinted over to the Hades Cabin. Will knocked down the door and pulled a very surprised and half awake Nico right out of his bed. "What the hell?" Nico said, still not understanding what was happening. "Can a guy not get five seconds of sleep in this place!?" He looked up and saw Will. "Oh… sorry Will. You just shocked me." Will didn't let go of him and just kept pulling him to his feet. Nico looked over and saw me standing by the door, with a scared look etched on my face and said. "Oh… hey Percy what do you need?" "Ummm… well…." Will cut me off. "Neeks he needs us to help him carry some people to the infirmary. I'll explain on the way. Now grab some shoes and let's go!" Will then ran out the door with Nico right behind him, attempting to put on his shoes. I was pretty amazed with how they worked together so well and could make the other spring into action with only a few words. But I didn't have much time to think about it considering I had to lead them to Annabeth and the people. Two minutes later we were back with Annabeth and the three people. The second Annabeth saw us she started telling us what had happened since I left. She seemed kind of hysterical. "I don't know what to do! They seem to be breathing and they have pulses, but they just won't wake up!" I've tried everything I know!" She said with a couple tears running down her cheeks. She was one of the strongest people I know, but this situation was freaking her out. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to her forehead while she put her face into my chest. "Shhh… baby it'll be alright," I told her. Will completely ignored what I was doing and went into full doctor mode. He started walking intently towards the people on the ground with Nico right behind them. "They're not dead, I can tell you that." Nico said with a look of concentration on his face. "But they have been close to dying multiple times. Especially the one in the middle." He said pointing at the dark haired boy with the unusual lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. After Nico said this, Will immediately started yelling out orders. "We have to get these people to the infirmary as soon as possible. They may not be dead but they are definitely seriously injured. Okay, so Nico grab the dark haired one, Percy you carry the redhead, and Annabeth you take the girl. You have to carry them back to camp, got it? If you need help carrying them just ask me." Annabeth and I let go of each other and did what we were told. The boy I was carrying was surprisingly light and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. We ran them back to camp and to the infirmary, ignoring all the questions and looks we were getting for carrying some random, unconscious people into camp. We set them each down on beds and Will got to work checking them out and yelling orders to his brothers and sisters. Forty-five minutes later, Will came outside to where we were waiting and told us that they were in stable conditions but had not waken up yet. Nico stayed to talk to Will, but Annabeth and I went back to my cabin to take a nap.

* * *

**And done! I really hoped you liked it! If you read this far, you are the best. I know not much happened I just needed to introduce what's gonna happen and stuff. If I get positive responces to this I will post my next chapter probably sometime next weekend. Please review and follow so you know the next time I post a chapter. **

**And now to the music (btw I have a very crazy music taste, I listen to a lot off different genres):**

**1.) Colors (stripped version) - Halsey**

**2.) Bullet in a gun - Imagine Dragons**

**3.) Venom -Eminen **

**4.) Why? -NF**

**5.) Cheater - The Vamps**

**6.) Start Over Again - New Hope Club**

**7.) Mutual - Shawn Mendes**

**8.) Stronger - The Score**

**(if you want more just PM me)**

**Until next week! Peace Out People**

**-PercyPotterGames46**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**So guys I'm back! I loved all the reviews and feedback I got from my last chapter. Honestly I can't express in words how much these reviews meant to me. I literally had a happiness attack (is that a thing i really don't know), but hopefully you get what I mean. Anyway for all the people that followed and reviewed: you are the best people ever! You bring me happiness every time I see your reviews and that someone followed my story! Anyway yeah I'll try to update more often but I'm in the last weeks of school, so finals, tests, and lots of lacrosse (anyone else play? I think it's like the best sport on Earth and I love it so much). This is a little shorter than last weeks but I have another chapter written so I'll try to update again this week/maybe weekend. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Where Am I?**

**Harry POV (2 hours later):**

I woke up with pain wracking through my body. I opened my eyes halfway and saw a blank white ceiling above me. Where was I? Had the Death Eaters caught us? Is that why everything hurt so bad? I brought my head forward so that I was able to see the end of the bed (Wait I was in a bed?!), and saw five people standing there. Well... four standing there one was sitting in a wheelchair. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. "...they just came out of nowhere and I panicked! I didn't recognize them and they shocked me! How was I supposed to know they weren't monsters or giants or something!" said the dark haired one. "I never said it was your fault," said the man in the wheelchair. "I'm just wondering who they are? They don't seem to be from here and they aren't from Camp Jupiter. When I contacted Reyna and Frank they said they don't recognize them at all." The pale, dark haired one spoke up just then. "Tell me if I'm wrong Chiron, but they don't seem to be demigods at all. Everything about them seems to be different. They are not mortals exactly, they are more powerful than that, but just not quite demigods. There's something… hmmmm… I really don't know what it is!" He looked deeply confused about the situation. He leaned onto the shoulder of the blond haired boy next to him. "I agree with Nico." The blond haired boy said. "They seem pretty fragile, even without all the broken bones. I haven't given them nectar or anything because I'm scared it'll kill them." What was a demigod? What was this "nectar" they were talking about? And where was Camp Jupiter? I had so many questions. And I probably would've asked them… if I hadn't blacked out.

* * *

**14 Hours Later**

I woke up with a start. I tried to push myself up, but the second I put even the tiniest bit of pressure on my left arm my whole arm seared with pain. I collapsed back on the bed with a groan. I tilted my head just in time to see a blond haired boy who looked to be around the same age as me, walking over to me. "Oh good, your awake!" He said with a concerned but relieved look on his face. He didn't seem like a Death Eater, but you never know. I immediately got defensive and felt around for my wand with my uninjured arm. (**A/N: let's just assume that his glasses are already on). **Wait… hold on… where was my wand? Shit, shit, SHIT! WHERE THE HELL WAS MY WAND! Did I leave it in the forest? Did it fall out of my pocket? I immediately sat up and looked around wildly and saw it a few feet away. I let out a container breath. Wait… hold on a second… some punk was twirling it around in his hands. What did that bitch think he was doing?! Now HE looked like a Death Eater, with his long, dark hair and dark clothes. I tried to stand up while I yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT! PUT IT DOWN YOU BITCH!" I felt all the eyes in the room go onto me (minus the people who were sleeping or unconscious). The kid immediately put it down and the blond haired one next to me tried to push me back down on the bed, but I resisted. The dark haired one looked at me with a look of surprise, "Whoa dude, it'd just a stick! What's your problem?" "Just a stick?!" I yelled, a little confused, don't they know it's a wand? These are Death Eaters… right? "Yeah dude… just a stick…." The boy turned to the blond haired boy trying to restrain him. "Is he okay in the head?" "He only has a minor concussion, and I haven't given him anything except water so he's not high or drunk or anything… probably." Said the boy next to me. "Can you help me though? He can't really stand right now and I think the only reason he is standing is anger." The dark haired boy rushed over to me and caught me right as I passed out again.

* * *

**And finished! What did you think? I really had fun righting a mad Harry, and was laughing the entire time while writing it. Also completely off topic but has anyone seen Avengers Endgame yet? I just watched it and freaking LOVED IT! Tom Holland is literally the greatest person on this planet (though he's not really in the movie). I cried for like half the movie. Anyway onto the music of this chapter:**

**Killshot - Eminem**

**Missing You - The Vamps**

**Under Pressure - The Score**

**If I Can't Have You - Shawn Mendes**

**Hair Too Long - The Vamps**

**Medicine - New Hope Club**

**Told You So - HRVY**

**Wake Up - The Vamps**

**Money - 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**(PM me if you want more)**

**Follow and Review! See you next week or later this week! Peace Out People!**

**\- PercyPotterGames46**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are These People?

**I'm back guys! And even happier than last week! I mean 5 FOLLOWS AND 5 FAVORITES! I know that may not seem like a lot but it literally means SOOOOO much to me! I love you guys! If you are not an Marvel fan: THE SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME FULL TRAILER WITH SPOILERS FROM ENDGAME CAME OUT AND GUYS IT'S F***ING AMAZING! Anyways onto some important things about the upcoming chapter….**

**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**-so my formatting has been wrong for the last 2 chapters and I'm sorry i am gonna try to fix that this chapter **

**-I realize that the Stolls aren't actually twins but in this story they are going to be, just for the sake of the plot**

**-****I don't remember if I already mentioned this but let's say that Leo made monster-proof phones**

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who Are These People?**

**Percy POV: **

Will and Nico had just finished telling us the story of what had happened in the infirmary with the dark haired kid.

"I don't know why he was so defensive," Will was saying. "I mean it's just a stick!" "I'm not sure about that…" Nico said. "When I was holding it something felt… off. It isn't just some stick that's for sure. There's something… almost… magical about it."

Before Nico could continue, Jason cut him off. "That doesn't make sense. I mean… like… what could be soooooo special about it? Unless… you don't think they cut it off one of the god's sacred trees or something?" He looked at us with concern and fear etched all over his face.

"No way," said Annabeth squeezing my hand because I know she had felt me tense at that idea. "If it had been whichever god would be down here attacking that kid or something." I immediately relaxed once she said that.

Piper suddenly said, "The only way we're gonna find out is when they wake up and we can ask them." We all nodded or said "yeah" after that.

"Well then…" Leo said. "Are we done? Cause I kinda wanna do something…" "Like what?" Calypso asked with a smirk. "Well I don't know…." Leo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I should probably be getting back soon anyway. Maybe they woke up. Nico, you coming?" Will asked. Nico quickly responded, "Yeah, I don't have anything better to do." Will just rolled his eyes and put out his hand. Nico put his hand into Will's without a second thought. "Oh and one more thing," Will said. "I'll send out a text when they are awake. I want all of you there to help me when they wake up. I have no idea how they are going to react." With that him and Nico went out the door of my cabin and walked towards the infirmary building.

Right after them Leo went bouncing out the door screaming, "WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Calypso just rolled her eyes and said goodbye to us, then followed Leo out the door towards the forest. Jason and Piper quickly said how they were going to take a walk around the lake.

As soon as they left I pulled Annabeth into a nice long kiss. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that for?" I asked her. "Let me guess… hmmmm….." she pretended to think about it. "Since I got here." "Ding, Ding, Ding." I kissed a ticklish spot on her neck. I heard her giggle and worked my way up to her cheek, pausing before I reached her lips. "Oh just kiss me Seaweed Brain." And I did.

* * *

**2 ½ hours later:**

Annabeth and I were snuggled together on my bed watching "Crazy Rich Asians" on my TV (Thanks Dad!) **(A/N: If you haven't watched that movie, IT'S FREAKING AMAZING! I'm serious it's one of my favorite movies)** , when I heard my monster-proof IPhone (your the best Leo!) **(A/N: I don't own Apple, obviously) **buzzed. The text was from Will. I said: They're up. Come ASAP.

I quickly paused the movie and jumped up "What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked me. "They're awake Annie! Come on!" She jumped up and pulled on her sneakers. We both ran out the door and over to the infirmary.

We got a couple stares and odd looks but, honestly, it's pretty normal for us to be running there. As we burst into the three magically appearing people's room, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and of course Nico and Will were already there. "Great, now everyone's here," said Will.

* * *

**Harry POV: **

The first thing I thought when I woke up was, where am I? But then of course I remembered, I'm in the Death Eaters lair. All of a sudden I heard, "Great now everyone's here."

I looked up to see that blond kid talking. He was surrounded by 7 people. They were: somebody who looked like a blond Superman, a brown haired girl with braids with feathers stuck in them, a Latino elf, an extremely pretty girl with braided blond hair, that dark haired pale boy, a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, and a blond haired girl with steely grey eyes.

The blond haired kind was talking, "... a couple minutes ago and I'm pretty sure they're not demigods." "Yeah that's what Chiron said," the boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes replied. "Have you IM'd Frank, Hazel, and Reyna yet?" "Yes they should be here in an hour or so." All of a sudden I remembered where I was and immediately turned to glare at the pale, dark haired boy. He just raised his eyebrows and turned back towards the blond haired one. With him seemingly ignored me, I remembered Ron and Hermione.

Where were they? Were they alright? I looked around wildly until I spottted them on the two beds on my right and left sides. I made eye contact with each of them and they both had looks of confusion. Hermione had two black eyes, a cast on her left leg, and had both arms also in casts. Ron had his head wrapped, a couple fingers wrapped up, and had casts on both legs. They both had scratches all over them, and I assumed I looked about the same. I already knew both of my legs had casts, along with my left arm. I relaxed knowing that they were both alive.

I mean sure we were in the fucking Death Eaters lair, but we were alive. I turned back to the Death Eaters at the end of my bed.

The blond kid looked like he was going to keep talking when two brown haired boys (were they twins?) burst through the doors with big grins on their faces. "We just got your text Will!" The one on the left said. "Where are they? Who do you think they are?"

"Hello to you too," said the blond haired boy with a smile. The boy on the left waved him off and scanned the room. When he spotted us, his eyes go this mischievous twinkle. "There they are!" Him and his brother walked over to us.

I'm gonna be honest, I was a little bit scared. I mean, come on! These two identical twin boys that are freaking DEATH EATERS are walking over to me and my best friends. I've never seen them before and have no idea what they are capable of, plus I am INJURED and don't have my wand on me. I really hope my fright isn't being displayed on my face. But just my luck… it was!

"Woah… hold on… Travis, Connor, he looks a little scared…" said the blond Superman. "They are very fragile. They just woke up and honestly all hurt their heads a little."

He had called me FRAGILE! ME! THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I was just about to start shouting at them when the twin on the right spoke up. "Have you given them ambrosia (i think that's how you spell it) or nectar?"

"No, not yet. I'm not sure if they're demigods and I don't want to burn them up if they aren't." Said the blond-haired boy.

Hmmmm… there was that word again. What are demigods? I was about to ask them but Hermione beat me to it. "If you don't mind me asking, but what's a demigod?"

They all looked shocked that she had spoken but quickly recovered. They all looked at each other and started muttering. I only caught a few words here and there such as "Chiron," "mortals," "barriers," "magic," and a few things in a different language.

Then the blond girl with the grey eyes asked me, "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know your not traitors? We have no idea where you came from or who you are."

She had a valid point. I mean I didn't trust them but I had a feeling they weren't Death Eaters. They seemed so… American. Were they American wizards? Where were we?

* * *

**And the end! What did you guys think? I'm sorry I didn't post last week but I started typing my chapter then just didn't have time to finish. But anyway I gave you a chapter! I have a couple weeks left of school and have not really had time to write the next chapter but i will try to write next week. And no onto music….**

**1.) Rest Your Love - The Vamps**

**2.) Home Alone Tonight - Luke Bryan**

**3.) Warm Up - NF**

**4.) Love Again - New Hope Club**

**5.) In Betweenin' - AUSTN**

**6.) Last Summer - Johnny Orlando**

**7.) Karma - New Hope Club**

**8.) Hey Everybody! - 5 Seconds of Summer**

**(PM if you want more)**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! See you next week! Peace out people!**

**~PercyPotterGames46**


	4. Chapter 4: So Who Exactly Are You?

**I'm so so so so so sorry! I can't express how bad I feel that I left you guys without a chapter for almost 2 months. I stupidly got caught up in finals, end of school exams, finishing lacrosse, starting travel lacrosse, and starting field hockey clinics. I know I shouldn't be making excuses but I'm not even lying that life is freaking hectic. I thought I was ahead with writing but boy was I wrong! Thanks for the constant support and just everything. Everytime I'd check the stats and reviews that you guys would post, I would just get so happy. It is so amazing how people enjoy stuff that I write, and actually want to continue reading it. YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AMAZING! Anyway I don't want to keep talking like that's what you're really here for…. Anyway, on to the story….**

* * *

**Chapter 4: So Who Exactly Are You?**

_**Percy POV:**_

I am so fucking confused. I'm pretty sure they were British or they sounded British. Probably not demigods, but not mortals…? How did they get through the border without being demigods?

I looked around and realized everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was looking just as confused as I was. Then Leo said exactly what I was thinking. "So, who the hell are you? And more importantly WHAT are you?"

The red-haired boy spoke first. "Before we get to introductions and stuff can we first know WHERE we are?"

"Well you're at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

"Which is… I have absolutely no idea where you're talking about. Can you give me a city, or a state, or even a country?"

"We're a little way away from New York City, in New York, like the USA."

"WE'RE IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! Oh shoot… oh shoot…"

"Well…yeah…" said Piper looking a little confused. The red-haired boy turned towards the girl. "HOW DID WE GET TO THE U.S.?!" She looked pretty confused and maybe a little… scared?

"I'm sorry, why do you sound so confused about being in America? It's kinda had to… you know… just randomly appear somewhere. Unless your a child of Hades…" I trailed off.

Will immediately cut in, "Which is extremely hard and not to be done often." He shot a look at Nico, who pretended he didn't see it.

The girl with the brown hair spoke up, "Did you say the child of HADES?"

"Well… yeah… you know the God of the Underworld. Always kinda angry… kidnapped Persephone…" I was about to continue when I saw the looks on their faces. Then I looked over at Annabeth, who was frantically shaking her head. Then I remembered what Nico had said earlier about them not being demigods. Oh shit what had I just done?

* * *

_**Harry POV: **_

"Did you just say child of Hades?" Hermione said. What was I missing? Who was this Hades guy? The boy with jet black hair and green eyes said, "Well… yeah… you know… God of the Underworld. Always kinda angry… kidnapped Persephone." He must have seen our confused expressions because he shut up right then.

It was a couple of seconds that we just let that hang in the air. Then the twins burst out laughing. "Well Percy," said the one on the right, "you done messed up."

The boy with the jet black hair, or I guess Percy, just glared at him and said "shut up." The two boys just laughed harder.

"Okayyy… so, should I know any of you?" Ron asked. The people all exchanged a look.

Finally the one who looked like a blond Superman spoke up, "I don't think so. So I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus."

The girl with braided brown hair with feathers in it said, "I'm Piper Mcllean, (**A/N: I don't know if I spelled that right i'm sorry) **daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of this idiot." She said while poking Jason.

"I'll go next," said the other girl with braided brown hair. "I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas…" "And I'm her boyfriend Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, but you can call me Super Sized Mcsizzle or Supreme Bad Boy." Everyone on the end of the bed just rolled their eyes and laughed.

The twins then spoke up. "I'm Conner," said the one on the right. "And I'm Travis," said the one on the left; "twin sons of Hermes and the best pranksters in camp."

The blond boy who had been taking care of us said, "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo," he then grabbed the hand of the pale boy next to him. Wasn't his name Nick or something?

"And this is my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico just nodded but I could see the happiness at being called Will's boyfriend.

That left the boy with jet black hair and the girl with blond hair.

The girl spoke first, "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And this is my boyfriend…" She looked at the boy next to her expectantly. "…Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He finished for her.

So it was Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Travis, and Conner. They were something called demigods and were sons and daughters of… ummm… who exactly?

Hermione seemed to know more about the subject than I did. "Your children of GREEK GODS? But those don't exist!"

I heard a roar of thunder outside. All of the so called "demigods" flinched.

Annabeth spoke up, "Yes we are, and yes they exist. They are just as relevant but mortals don't know that…"

She continued to explain how Greek Gods were still apparent and came to Earth and had children. Honestly, I wasn't really listening, I was looking at the demigods. They were all well built and all had a sword or knife or some kind of weapon on them, like they were expecting an attack at any time. **(A/N: Yes, I know some of their weapons are concealed as objects, but just for the sake of appearance of being demigods, let's say they're unconcealed right now.) **

It was super weird and, honestly, kind of terrifying. They were all well built and could probably beat us in a fight, one on three.

I realized I had been staring at them throughout Annabeth's whole explanation, and she seemed to just have finished. I quickly looked away before any of them caught me staring, and looked around the room.

It looked like your normal hospital, just maybe a little more laid back and homier. There was about a dozen or so other occupied beds (not including Ron and Hermione's). A couple of those people were asleep, but most were talking to each other and the doctors in the room. Some seemed seriously injured, while others just had a body part wrapped up. It was a pretty nice place and seemed very welcoming. Everybody just seemed like they belonged and were happy to be where they were. It was very refreshing compared to everything I had experienced in the past weeks.

I was lost in thought when I heard Hermione saying my name. "Harry…Harry…" "What? Sorry I zoned out." "Piper was just asking us to introduce ourselves." "Oh. I'm Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. AKA the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, or the hero of the Wizarding World."

Annabeth spoke up, "the Wizarding World? I wonder if that has any relation to Hecate… I'll have to ask Chiron or Mr. D." The others just nodded like it was perfectly reasonable. Who was Hecate? Or Chiron? Or Mr D? I decided not to ask in case it had been covered when Annabeth had been talking, and… you know… I didn't want to embarrass myself.

Just then a bell rang out. "Yay! Dinner Time!" Said Leo with a grin. "Food, food, food, the best thing in the world!" With that he bounced out the door.

Everybody just rolled their eyes and laughed, including me. "Well I guess we should be going," said Percy. "Yeah, well bye everyone! Nice to formally meet all of you!" said Jason. And with that him, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, both Stolls, and Calypso walked out the door with a chorus of "byes" and "nice to meet yous."

Nico looked expectantly over to Will. Will said, "I'll meet you over there in a couple of minutes, I'm just going to finish up a couple things around here." "Okay meet you there." And with that Nico pecked Will on the cheek and walked out the door.

Once Nico was out of sight, Will said "Okay so first off any of you hungry?" Hmmm… now that he mentioned it… I was pretty hungry. "Yeah, I am." Said both Ron and I, Hermione just nodded. "Well okay then, I'll be back in a few." He quickly walked out of the infirmary.

There was a couple of moments of silence before Ron said, "Well… that was…interesting…" "That's a word for it," I said. "Though I would go with odd, unexpected, or maybe I don't know… FUCKING INSANE!" "Sounds about right." "Well what do we do? We don't belong here. We are all injured and definitely can't apparate outta here!"

Hermione then spoke up. "How about we just stay here until we're well enough to leave? They seem like nice enough people. Maybe we can teach them how to make a healing draught which could help up get out of here faster."

Honestly, she was right. They seemed trustworthy, and with a little help from them, we could possibly be back to the Burrow pretty soon. Definitely sooner than if we tried to leave by ourselves now.

"I agree with Hermione," said Ron. "Yeah me too," I said. "So then it's settled we stay here until we're well enough to travel and hopefully along the way find out more about this demigod world."

* * *

***Time Skip To 2 Weeks Later***

So we've been at Camp Half-Blood for two weeks now, and not gonna lie, it's freakin' amazing! All the people here are so nice (well almost everyone) and it's just such a warm, comforting environment. Now don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, but dude if I was a demigod this would be such an amazing place to be.

Now I'm sure I could go on and on about how amazing CHB is, but there's just one thing missing… my family. I just want to go back to the Burrow and make them not have to worry about us being captured or killed or anything (which they undoubtedly think we are right now).

We haven't been able to contact them, not through Patronus or owl. Everything is just being rejected for some reason. Maybe we're just too weak to cast Patronus, but I don't know what's wrong with the owls?

But now none of that matters because Will finally said we were well enough to go back! With some help from Hermione he was able to create a healing draught and a couple of days ago, I could walk again! I mean sure, it still aches, but that's to be expected.

But we finally get to leave! I'm so excited! Though like all of them (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Katie, the Stolls, Frank, Calypso, and Hazel) are coming with us. Eh, whatever, they just want us to be safe and I guess that means we get, like, a bodyguard group with us? I don't know, they're just coming with us.

It's fine, I mean, they're all super nice and may be able to help us with our Death Eater problem, so why not? But anyway, we're leaving in a few hours and boy am I ecstatic!

* * *

_**Percy POV: **_

They've been here for almost two weeks now, and let me just say they are interesting people. All the magic and stuff is pretty cool and definitely different than the kind of magic we have. But our time with them at CHB is over, and it looks like we will be getting more involved in their world…. It's gonna be interesting for sure.

I mean we're not really doing anything and they're in a pretty big predicament, so why not help them out? I mean it would be nice to have some time to relax and recover, but that would be boring!

Apparently, we're going to some place called "The Burrow," which seems to be the name of Ron's house. He says he has six siblings, well five now since one died in the war, **(A/N: *crying* RIP Fred Weasley, one of the best characters ever)** and that they all should be there when we get back. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous going into this with very little knowledge, but how bad can it be?

Anyway, we're leaving in 15 minutes and let's say the transportation styles will be interesting. It goes like this: Katie, Travis, Conner, Leo, and Calypso will be riding on Festus; Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, Harry, Hermione, and Ron will be shadow traveling; and me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Rachel will be riding pegasus.

It may be a little hectic, but hey what's fun without a little craziness? I looked over at the clock and SHIT! I HAVE FIVE MINUTES! I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, heading over to the pegasus stables, where we were meeting.

I reached the stables one minute before we were supposed to be there, skidding to a halt in front of Annabeth. "Well now that we're all here," she said with a pointed glance at me, "let's get with our groups." There was an amount of shuffling and muttering. "Okay everyone, get on your pegasus/dragon or grab hands with the person next to you." More shuffling and muttering. "We will be going when I count down to 1. Okay 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

* * *

**Complete!** **I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you feel the same! Now music…**

**Marry Me - Thomas Rhett**

**As You Need - Alex Aiono**

**Shades On - The Vamps**

**Juicy Fruit (ft. Silentó) - The Vamps**

**My Life - The Vamps, New Hope Club**

**Boy Division - My Chemical Romance**

**Easier - 5 Seconds of Summer **

**Ophelia- The Luminners **

**Stay - The Score **

**(PM me if you want more)**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Peace Out People!**

**~PercyPotterGames46 **


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone for about a month. I love seeing all the comments, follows, and views that I have been getting… you guys are crazy. It's been a pretty busy summer for me and for some reason I think that's an excuse (I know how stupid am I). I wish that I had more time to write but annoyingly I don't, I am going to (without promising) make sure I post next week. I am mostly done with the next chapter so hopefully I will have time to type it out. Completely off topic but has anyone seen Spider-Man Far From Home? Tom Holland is amazing and the movie is honestly so perfectly made. So some things that you should know for this chapter…**

**I have "ME!" by Taylor Swift ft. Brandon Urie in this chapter - I do not own this song in any means. Please don't assume that it does belong to me. All credits to this song goes to the Publisher (Sony/ ATV Music Publishing LLC.) and the songwriters: Brendon Urie, Joel Little, and Taylor Swift.**

**Btw i tried to use some gymnastics terms this chapter and honestly I haven't ever been able to do anything gymnastics related nor do I have much more than a basic knowledge of them, so I'm sorry if I wrote something that doesn't make sense **

**AND ON TO THE STORY…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back Home**

_**Ginny POV: **_

They have been gone for 2 ½ weeks. No contact; no patronuses, no calls, no letters. It was like they had fallen off the face of the Earth.

Mum and the rest of the family, including me, were out of our minds with worry. All we could think was Death Eaters had got them.

We had searched EVERYWHERE; Hogwarts, all parts of Diagon Alley, muggle prisons, restaurants, Grimmauld Place **(A/N: I think I spelled that right)**, every hotel in London, hell we even checked the Dursley's old house. Every place they'd ever been. Everything was a dead end. Not even a clue where they might be, no one knew. Not the Ministry, not our friends, nor anyone's families.

So her we were 2 ½ weeks later moping and trying to find our three kidnapped heroes.

The rest of the family was upstairs trying to sleep while I was doing dishes and absentmindedly staring out the window. I was reminiscing how just four weeks ago I had my second first date with Harry. We had gotten back together after the war, and I was ecstatic about it.

Startled out of my thoughts, there was a huge flash of light and a crash in the backyard. I quickly grabbed my wand and ran into the yard, my family right behind me.

I saw in front of me seven teenagers appear out of nowhere and five fall from the sky. A blond haired girl and a boy with jet black hair have landed in front of me, both executing perfect roundoff backhand springs, ending in completely in sync somersaults. A red haired girl did 2 ½ backflips, landing in a handstand, which she quickly then flipped over and landed on her feet. A blond hair boy and a brunette girl did some mid-air twists, then gently floated to the ground, landing on their feet. Four of the teenagers who appeared out of nowhere did perfectly executed double somersaults, while the remaining three just stumbled and tried not to fall.

I looked at the three out of place, stumbling teenagers and immediately recognized them. HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE! They'd come back!

I ran over and pulled all three of them into a hug, completely forgetting about the other nine potentially dangerous teenagers around them.

"Oh thank god… we thought you were kidnapped… or dead! Where the hell did you guys go?!" "Ummm… well…" "It's a long story." Harry finished for Ron. "That we are all eager to hear,'' said Mum, "but first…" She pointed her wand at the nine figures that I had forgotten were there.

"Who are you and what have you done to my children?" The boy with jet black hair spoke up first. "Nothing, nothing, I swear. We just ..." The rest of his explanation was drowned out by an incredibly loud noise and… singing?

I looked up and saw what could only be described as… well… a metal dragon. There were five people sitting on the back of the bronze dragon; two boys who looked like twins, a brown haired boy, and two blond haired girls.

The three boys seemed to be singing some song while the girls just laughed hysterically behind them. Once they got about 50 feet yards away everyone on the ground could hear them singing.

The first part that I could hear distinctly was two voices, and it was…

"_I never want to see you walk away_

_(cause there's a lot of lame guys out there)"_

The two singing it were moving and dancing along to the song, which was playing in the background. **(A/N: based on Trials of Apollo I'm guessing that there is some radio or built in sound system in Festus)**

"_Cause one of these things is not like the others_

_Livin' in winter, I am your summer_

_Baby doll, when it comes to a lover"_

All three boys now sang in sync, and with identical grins on their faces. Their dragon had, for some reason, stopped 20 yards above the ground, just hovering there.

"_I promise that you'll never find another like_

_Me-e-e-e_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh" _

The boy singing this part was particularly enthusiastic and was belting out the lyrics louder than the other two for the entire song. The amazing part of this whole thing was that everybody just stopped what they were doing and watched. It was like a live concert, except that the people performing were really bad singers. It was honestly entrancing to just watch it all play out.

"_I'm the only one of me_

_Let me keep you company_

_Eeh-eeh-eeh; ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"_

I noticed as all three sang (more like yelled) the lyrics, that they know we were watching them. They would each glance to the ground occasionally, but they kept going.

"_And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e_

_Hey kids!"_

As the song continued the boy singing got more and more enthusiastic and was moving around more. I was a little scared that he was going to fall, but he seemed to stay just on the edge of not falling.

"_Spelling is fun!"_

"_Girl, there ain't no 'I' in 'Team'"_

"_But you know there is a 'me"' _

"_Strike the band like one, two, three"_

As each line was sung by each boy, they all got louder until they were seemingly screaming at the top of their lungs.

"_I promise that you'll never find another like me"_

"_Girl there ain't no 'I' in 'Team'"_

"_But you know there is a 'me'"_

"_And you can't spell 'awesome' without 'me'"_

Still alternating lines, the boys were energetic and laughing at each other throughout the whole song. For the next lines of the song all three boys sang together and were somehow managing to jump in sync too.

"_I promise you'll never find another like_

_Me-e-e (yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (and I want ya, baby)_

_I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me)_

_Baby, that's the fun of me (baby, that's the fun of me_

_Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (oh)_

_You're the only one of you (oh)_

_Baby that's the fun of you_

_And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me"_

As I watched them, I couldn't help but notice the obvious joy on their faces when they saw everyone watching them. I suspected that they had planned this.

"_Girl, there ain't no 'I' in 'Team'"_

"_(ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_But you know there is a 'me'"_

"_I'm the only one of me"_

"_(ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)"_

"_Baby that's the fun in me"_

"_(eeh-eeh-eeh; ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_Strike the band up one, two, three"_

"_You can't spell 'awesome' without 'me"'_

"_You're the only one of you_

_Baby, that's the fun of you_

_And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e"_

With that the boys all struck ending poses and the girls behind them, still laughing, started clapping and the nine teenagers on the ground clapped as well. My family and I just stood there in shock as the five people jumped off their metal dragon as it landed behind them.

The brown haired boy turned towards the dragon and said a few words, the dragon then turned into a bronze suitcase, which he wheeled over to us.

He said, "Sorry, we're late. Zeus was just being his normal ticked off self today. I mean, we were just singing along to "Money" by 5 Seconds of Summer **(A/N: amazing song guys check it out) **and he goes all ballistic. You know we're just trying to get here and we're over the Atlantic Ocean and he sends a huge storm over us! Just tryna' get to England and he gotta go all ballistic and shit! Anyway, I'm Leo and this is Conner and Travis Stoll."

We all just stared at him. "Well okay." And with that he wheeled his suitcase right into out house.

* * *

**And done! Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! So here are the songs that I have been listening to on repeat lately…**

**You & Me - James TW**

**Come to Brazil - Why Don't We**

**Birds - Imagine Dragons (ft. Elisa)**

**The Search - NF**

**When I Grow Up - NF**

**Time - NF**

**You Need to Calm Down - Taylor Swift**

**Remember the Name - Ed Sheeran (ft. Eminen & 50 Cent)**

**Senorita - Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello**

**(if you want anymore songs PM me!)**

**Have a great day! Bye people!**

**PercyPotterGames46**


End file.
